You Belong with Me
by Tsuki the Wolf
Summary: USUK AU Music fic. Arthur has known Alfred ever since he was little and had long since fallen in love with him. Unfortunately, Alfred has a girlfriend. Arthur knows that she isn't right for him, though. You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift


**A/N: I do not own Hetalia, the characters, or the song used in this story. The song is 'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift. This story is a fan-made story based off of the song and using Hetalia characters.**

**I couldn't help but want to write a fic when I heard this song. What a little USUK-obsessed fangirl I am.**  
><strong>Enjoy and Review<strong>!

* * *

><p>They've known each other since they were little.<p>

When Arthur had first come to America with his parents when he was five they moved next door to a family of four who appeared more than willing to be the welcoming committee. The family had a father, a mother, and two twin sons. The family's surname was Jones officially, but the mother wanted to keep up her family name due to lack of brothers and so kept her last name Williams and gave the last name to the younger of the two twins. The mother was Canadian and spent much time jumping back and forth between her family in Canada and her family in New York. The younger of the twins was attached to his mother and developed her accent and even learnt French because of her. The older of the twins and the father were predominantly American. It was a close family.

When Arthur and his family of Kirklands had moved to the United States, they had wanted a new start. His father had received a job offer of higher pay in America just in time for their mother to tire of England and soon they had packed up their large family of seven and moved. Arthur was confused by this new world that he had entered. He had grown up in a small suburban town and suddenly he had been moved to this large suburban city (for that's all it could really be called) in a country that spoke and acted very differently than what he was used to. His older siblings acclimated a little easier and his younger brother was too young to care, but it was all overwhelming. In retrospect it was probably for the best that they had moved in right next to the Jones family. Arthur first met the Jones family when Arthur had been exploring their fairly small backyard. He was disappointed with it. That was when he first heard him.

"Hey! What'cha doing?" Arthur started from his inspection of a tree and turned to face the large hedge and fence that separated his yard from the neighbor's. He glanced up and saw a boy hanging over the side of the fence, his arms tucked under his head and gazing at him with wide-eyed curiosity. He had dirty blonde hair that seemed more tan than blonde with a flyaway strand that defied gravity and a chubby face. He didn't appear to be older than Arthur himself was. But Arthur was struck first and foremost by the boy's eyes before he even registered the other features. His eyes were a glorious blue that seemed to be pieces of the sky itself and glittered with emotions that at the time Arthur couldn't completely read. He found that he really liked the boy's eyes.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked warily, recovering from his initial shock.

The boy pouted. "I asked you sometin' first." The boy had a strange accent that Arthur was quickly becoming to recognize as 'American'. He also began to recognize that this child didn't speak proper English and already that bothered him.

"I'm searching for faeries." Arthur finally told the boy. "I had many at my other house, but I can't find any here."

The boy giggled. "You sound weird! And you say 'fairies' weirdly too!" Arthur wondered if 'weirdly' was even a proper word. He flushed though at being told his accent was weird and immediately became defensive.

"You sound weird! Everybody in England talks this way!"

The boy giggled again. "I like it!" Arthur flushed again, but this time not from embarrassment. He had never been told by anyone that they liked his accent. He couldn't help but feel pleased. The boy on the fence shook a little and the child looked down as another voice said,

"Al, I can't hold you anymore!" The voice was distinctly lower than this 'Al' and he had a different accent than even the American boy.

'Al' turned back to Arthur. "Wait there, okay?" He said and then suddenly he fell with a cry. Alarmed, Arthur ran over to the fence to see if he was alright. There were groans on the other side before the second voice said,

"You're too heavy!"

"You're just a wimp!" The first boy replied.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Um…are you alright?" Arthur tried, just to make sure they were okay because he couldn't see them. They grew silent for a moment and then said,

"Yeah!" The first boy took over now, "We're coming over!" Arthur heard footsteps run to the very back right corner of his yard and when he walked over there, he saw that the hedge of missing there. The boy from the other side of the fence pushed on the wooden stake enough so that he and another boy could get through. The second boy was no doubt the first child's twin brother. He had the same color hair and build, but the only differences were that this second boy had slightly wavier and longer hair, he had a long strand of loosely looping hair in his face, and his eyes were a darker blue that made them slightly purple. In his arms he carried a polar bear stuffed animal.

Arthur could tell that the boys had different personalities just by the way they held themselves. The first boy –'Al'- radiated an aura of confidence and adventure (which Arthur will find out later in life that the aura was the second thing that had drawn him to the boy). The second boy seemed a little more withdrawn and held a more responsible, if shy, aura. But at the same time he held an excitement with him that mimicked his brother's. Arthur himself wasn't sure how he appeared to these two if he had to judge by appearances. According to his brothers (and, in response, himself) he was quite plain and borderline unappealing. He had messy blonde hair that never wanted to stay tidy no matter how hard he tried with calculating emerald-colored eyes and bushy eyebrows. The twin brothers were wearing plain tee shirts -the older wear red and the younger white- and khaki shorts. Both were barefoot. Arthur was still in his travelling clothes of a green pull-over and small grey slacks. Next to these two he looked refined, he thought vainly.

Arthur was the first to speak. "You never told me who you were."

The first boy spoke for the two of them. "My name's Alfred F. Jones and this is my little brother Mattie!"

"It's Matthew Williams." Matthew corrected quietly, but Arthur heard him.

"Why do you two have different names?" Arthur questioned. How strange that the brothers would have different names.

"Mommy did it." Alfred said simply, as if that explained everything. The boy grinned. "What's your name?"

"My name is Arthur Kirkland." Arthur introduced himself and held out his hand. Alfred took it and shook it heartily. He did the same to Matthew who shook it in a calmer manner.

"Sweet! Nice ta meet ya, Artie!" Alfred said.

"My name is 'Arthur' not 'Artie'."

"But Artie sounds cooler!"

"It does not!"

"He does that." Matthew explained. "He can't remember names."

"Hey!" Alfred pouted at his brother. "Liar!"

"Am not!" Matthew rounded on him, not liking to be called a liar.

"Boys!" Arthur recognized his mother's voice. "Come out to the front yard, please!"

"Yes, mummy!" Arthur replied and the three children ran inside of the house before making their way back outside. His mother and father were standing with another man and women that Arthur could see instantly were Alfred and Matthew's. The mother had Alfred's eye color with Matthew's waviness in her hair while the boys had developed their hair color from their father. Arthur's older brothers were standing with his parents as well, distracted by being the teenagers and pre-teens they were and not interested in the neighbors.

The twins' mom and dad appeared surprised to see Alfred and Matthew with the group. The father laughed. "I see you're ahead of the game, boys! You're already friends with the neighbor boy!"

Scott, Arthur's eldest brother, scoffed. "Arthur with real friends? Nah." He muttered, but the adults didn't hear. The other two brothers chuckled in agreement. Arthur glared at him. All of his brothers loved to pick on him, but none more than his eldest.

Alfred appeared to have heard, though. "Don't say that!" He shouted at Scott. "Arthur's nice!" Arthur was shocked by someone defending him. Nobody was ever on his side with his brothers.

"Who're you to talk ta me, laddie?" Scott demanded, his Scottish accent that he developed from the siblings' relatives coming out.

"Arthur's my friend!"

"Don't say mean things." Matthew defended as well, realizing what Alfred was doing.

"Did you say something bad about your brother again, Scott?" Arthur's father asked, his tone scolding. Scott frowned, which was enough of an answer. His mother told him that she would talk to him inside. Scott glared at the three young boys. Alfred just grinned and gave a thumbs up to Arthur. Arthur was stunned. His heart beat happily. That was the first day he met Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

><p>The families stayed close to each other as the years passed. Every day Arthur would go next door to play with the twins. He learnt to tell the difference between them through various occasions of accidentally mixing them up. He was quick to be forgiven, but he was never satisfied until he was able to tell them apart effortlessly. Arthur knew that throughout the years that he was closer to Alfred than Matthew, but the three were best friends. They kept secrets that only the three of them knew, but there were a few secrets that Alfred had only told Arthur, and that made the British boy feel special.<p>

It was around the time of seventh grade when the boys were going through their type of 'social puberty' that Arthur began to notice that he was thinking slightly different from the other boys. While the boys around him were flirting (or more like, their failed attempts at flirting), Arthur couldn't care less. Even Alfred seemed to do this on occasion, although he was more-often-than-not shot down. Matthew had his own unique way of flirting although he didn't even try, as he later admitted to the gang (as Alfred had referred to the group of Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew). Alfred had questioned Arthur on how he flirted and Arthur had looked away and told him that he didn't. He didn't want to admit that he felt no need to flirt with girls.

One day Arthur got a hold of some of his older brother's pornography books and whisked them away to his friends' house in order to look at them, knowing that it was almost like a rite of passage to do so with male friends. There he spent the night because he knew that Alfred's parents were going out for the night. Arthur borrowed one of Alfred's tee shirts and some pajama pants. He had quickly become accustomed to American style of clothing and often wore tee shirts and sneakers and jeans instead of his usual dress ware, not that he still didn't occasionally wear button-down tops with sweater-vests and slacks.

The three gathered on the floor to look through the pornography. Alfred was awed by it, Matthew appeared very awkward towards it, and Arthur himself liked looking at the pictures, but he didn't feel any sexual intent behind it. He only thought the women were pretty. A part of him knew this was wrong somehow. Alfred eventually had to leave the room for male reasons and Matthew and Arthur couldn't resist teasing him even though he was the first of them to actually touch himself to a stimulus.

"Shut up! Any guy would do it while looking at chicks like these!" Alfred argued, blushing a little.

Matthew shrugged. "Yeah, maybe. But these girls aren't really my type. How aboot you, Arthur?" Arthur paused at that statement before quickly agreeing with Matthew. But he didn't really feel that way. He felt that no matter what kind of pornography magazine, he wouldn't end up like Alfred. These girls just didn't excite him. That was when he first began questioning his sexuality.

"So what is your type then, Alfred?" He said to cover up his pause from earlier.

Alfred didn't notice. He picked up the magazine and thought about it. "I don't know. Someone who's funny and I get along with great. Maybe a little sporty –that would be cool! Someone who I'd be comfortable with sharing all of my secrets! But she has to be a little more mature than me so that parents don't' suspect us or anything! And she has to like my kind of music!" He grinned.

Matthew laughed. "It sounds like you described Arthur, Al." Arthur and Alfred flushed.

"No way!"

"Don't say such things!" Matthew just laughed harder at their quick denials. Both boys threw pillows at the younger twin.

"Seriously, bro, that's gay." Alfred continued, pouting. "I'm straight."

Arthur laughed and agreed but the terms stuck in his head. 'Straight', 'gay', 'homosexual', what did that all mean? Arthur had begun to reevaluate his life and when eighth grade came around he had noticed distinct differences developing between him and other boys. The guys were starting to get girlfriends. They were talking about kissing. They were talking about breasts. Arthur felt strange not being able to relate. Something about the girls just didn't _draw_ him like that. He wondered why. But then in that year his family had to accommodate for an older cousin of Arthur's that was moving in with them when Arthur's two eldest brothers went off for college back in the United Kingdom. That cousin was what caused Arthur to realize his sexuality.

Francis was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, handsome, vain French man. He attracted everybody to him with his charisma: men and women. Francis was openly bi-sexual claiming that he did not care who he was with because love does not decide between sexes. Arthur hated him with a passion and couldn't stand to be around the ninth-grader. He often retreated to Alfred and Matthew's house, but Francis intermittently followed him, drawn to the fact that Matthew spoke French and also the need to mess with Arthur. Arthur was already having a hard enough time with trying to cope with his peculiarity, but the bi man was increasing his stress. Francis often teased him about not having a girlfriend.

"Why haven't you, _mon cheri?" _Francis asked finally when Arthur snapped. "I mean, I know your eyebrows are incredibly large, but you are handsome enough. Tell me: what has happened?" Arthur scowled at him, glaring out of his window at the side of Alfred's house. The window's curtains were drawn to Alfred and Matthew's room. Matthew could've moved out into the next room, but the brothers often shared a room because it was easier to meet with Arthur that way. Arthur's room was directly across the fence and if the two houses opened their curtains and windows, they could easily talk.

"Because there are no women here that I like." He stated, finally admitting it to his cousin. He thought he would finally be left alone after this but Francis pushed on.

"Oh? Is it your type? What is it so big brother can help you?" Francis insisted (for whatever reason) on being called 'big brother' when he was helping people.

Arthur thought about not answering, but then he began to contemplate it. He had never even told his best friends before. Across the fence Alfred opened his curtains and blinked in surprise at seeing Arthur. Arthur also blinked in surprise and raised his hand in greeting. Alfred waved back happily with a wide grin across his face. He then noticed Francis and raised an eyebrow in question Arthur was sure only he understood. _What's up? You don't hang out with Francis._

Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed. _I can't get rid of him._

Alfred laughed and gave a simple wave of his hand before plopping down on his bed and bringing out one of his superhero comics. _Good luck with that._ Arthur frowned. Useless bastard.

Francis snapped to get Arthur's attention back. "Arthur? Your type?" Arthur snapped out of it.

He sighed in frustration. "If I tell you, will you leave me be?" Francis shrugged noncommittally. The English boy sighed again and looked out at Alfred. The boy hadn't moved. "My type…someone who is funny and can entertain me. They have to be nice and of course handsome. I prefer blondes with blue eyes, from what I can tell. I like someone who loves sports and can be crazy but can still treat me correctly…" He trailed off, mostly talking to himself.

Francis chuckled, gathering Arthur's attention. That's right, he wasn't alone. Francis sat back with a smirk. "I noticed you described someone I happen to know." Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Would you be willing to play for the other team?"

"What?" He asked, not understanding.

"Are you willing to be with another male?" Francis clarified. Arthur looked at him in disgust.

"No! How dare you imply such a thing!"

"Ah, but you described Alfred, _mon cheri._" He froze at Francis's response and quickly thought back on what he had said. What had he said in his description?

"I did not."

"_Oui,_ you did."

"I did not!"

"Maybe the reason you do not know of any girls who attract you is because you already are in love with Alfred?" Francis suggested. Arthur glowered at him and stood.

"There is no such way!"

"Isn't there? Tell me, would it be so bad? Think about this honestly, Arthur. It would not be a bad thing if you did." Francis stood with a shrug and walked out of the room. Arthur seethed. There was no way that he loved Alfred. He was straight. He would never fall in love with a boy. True, he hadn't found any interest in girls, but that didn't mean he didn't like them. He turned towards his window to close the curtains. He wanted to nap. But Alfred stood in his own window with a worried look on his face. Arthur's heart thudded and he frowned at the feeling. It wasn't unfamiliar to him for it happened all of the time around Alfred, but now he was conscious of it. Alfred held up a finger and ran around his room throwing stuff around in search of something. Arthur waited, curious. Finally Alfred found was he was searching for: a piece of paper. He then grabbed a marker and wrote on it before holding it up to the window.

_Are you alright?_ Arthur stared at it and chuckled a little and then frowned again as his heart pounded again. Alfred had always cared for him. He shrugged. Alfred wrote something on the other side of the paper and flipped it over.

_Do I have to kick some ass?_ Arthur smiled a little. Honestly he loved it when Alfred said things like that. He loved Alfred's over-protectiveness of him. It stemmed from Arthur's childhood bullying that Alfred always defended him from. Alfred grinned then at Arthur's smile and Arthur started in horrible dawning realization. He shook his head and quickly threw the curtains shut before falling onto his bed.

Was it possible that he really loved Alfred?

* * *

><p>Two more years passed and in his sophomore year Arthur realized that it was true. He did love Alfred. He had loved him for many years and hadn't noticed it. In that tenth grade year Arthur came to terms with his sexuality but at the same time also came to terms with his love for his best friend. But lastly he also had to come to terms that Alfred was <em>not<em> gay. In fact, that year Alfred received his first long-term girlfriend. Sure, he had dated on and off, but this was the longest one he had been with.

She was beautiful. Her hair was a deep maroon-brown with honey-colored eyes. She was curvaceous with large breasts. She was sporty with her captain of the cheerleading squad position and she was extremely popular. Alfred had joined the football team and quickly made his way to quarterback in freshman year. He and his girlfriend were the ideal couple of the campus that everyone envied, the boy's natural charisma that had originally drawn Arthur in drawing others in as well.

But nobody envied them more than Arthur.

Arthur and Amelia –Alfred's girlfriend- could hardly be more different. He had messy blonde hair that had never been fixed over the years while her hair was perfect –not a strand out of place. She was the cheerleading captain and was sporty. Arthur only cared really for football (the soccer kind) or watching Alfred play. He didn't actually play much because he was more of the brainy type. Amelia wore these skimpy short skirts that Arthur knew Alfred loved while Arthur himself couldn't be more unappealing with his tee shirts and jeans (ones that he had gotten more and more used to wearing in hopes of connecting more with Alfred and enjoying it all of the whole). He also only wore sneakers now knowing he would be hanging out with Alfred all of the time and knowing he'd need them. Amelia wore high heels that clacked (annoyingly) everywhere she walked. She also wore make-up while Arthur couldn't manage to keep his thick eyebrows perfectly plucked for the life of him.

And worse of all, she was a _female._

It was hopeless.

Arthur one day was over at Alfred's house with Matthew and Francis while Alfred was out with his girlfriend when they all first drank. Arthur liked the taste of the scotch from his parents' house and was quick to finish half of it before Francis and Matthew were even buzzed, so self-loathing he felt for himself. It was then -drunk out of his mind- that he blurted out his love for Alfred. He didn't remember their initial reactions to finding out his most hidden secret, but he did know that neither judged him badly. Francis congratulated him on his coming out of the closet, but Matthew gave him a pitying smile. He understood why Arthur had started sobbing in his drunken state during his confession. And he hated seeing one of his best friends have such an unrequited love.

That night Arthur was woken up from a drunken sleep by a worried-looking Alfred. Arthur took one look at him and started crying. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to fall for this boy? Why couldn't he have been gay? Why did Arthur have to be gay? It wasn't fair at all. Alfred was shocked to see him crying and demanded to know what the matter was. Arthur just climbed to his feet and ran home. He didn't look at Alfred for the next two days.

He planned on avoiding Alfred in hopes of his love dying off. Cut it off at the source and such, but the task was difficult with Alfred trying desperately to talk to him. Arthur didn't know why Alfred wouldn't just leave him alone. He was a worthless friend who was in love with him. Why couldn't he let this friendship die? But the thought of such a long friendship ending in such a pathetic way wounded him. Alfred at least needed some type of reason or he would continue to pursue Arthur, so the English boy finally gave up his running and texted Alfred one night that he would be waiting at the boy's back door. Alfred had immediately run out to meet him, dragging on a shirt for Arthur had woken him in the middle of the night.

"Artie!" Alfred yelled upon seeing him and tackled him into a hug. Arthur flinched at the touch, the nickname, and the volume of Alfred's voice. The boy never did stop calling him 'Artie' no matter how much the nicknamed boy wanted him to. Eventually Arthur only allowed it, but only Alfred was allowed to call him that. Nobody else.

"Quiet your voice down, idiot!" Arthur hissed, shoving Alfred off of him and sitting up. "There are people sleeping!"

Alfred threw his arms around Arthur again though and buried his face into the boy's neck. Arthur stiffened and tried to calm his erratic heartbeat. "I haven't heard your voice in so long." Alfred whispered and he pulled away with a withering glare. "You haven't spoken to me in a week. What the hell's your problem? Did I do something to you? You know that I never remember if I do something wrong to anybody! You have to tell me these things! And another thing, were you _drunk_ that night-" Arthur slapped a hand over the talkative boy's mouth.

"Alfred, do belt up." Arthur said and pulled his hand away before Alfred could lick it, like he knew that he would do. He sighed and turned his head away. "It was nothing you did," _consciously_, he added mentally, "but more of my own problem."

"And you couldn't tell me? I mean, even Mattie knows!" Alfred complained with a hurt look in his eyes. Arthur had to remember to breathe and ignore the guilt that dug at him.

"Matthew told you?"

"No, but he said that you had a secret and that you had to tell me it because it was only right, or something like that." Alfred crossed his arms and legs and sat waiting. Arthur decided to start out easy for himself.

"Alfred…I…I'm gay." He admitted after a long minute. He dared not to look at his best friend for fear what his reaction would be. Would he be disgusted? Would he stop hugging him like he used to? Would their friendship be ruined because of this? So many possible scenarios ran through his mind. Finally, unable to withstand the silence, he chanced a look at Alfred.

The other boy was frozen, staring at him with wide-eyes. Arthur flinched visibly and that seemed to bring Alfred out of his stupor. "Oh…um…" He rubbed the back of his head and looked around awkwardly. "So that's what it was…" he looked at Arthur. "How long?"

"I suppose two years ago, but I've only come to terms with it recently." Arthur looked down. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I know it must be disgusting knowing that-" He was cut off.

"'Disgusting'? Arthur, dude, this doesn't change anything!" Arthur looked at him in shock.

"Wh…what?"

"Yeah! Look, I was just surprised! I don't think it's disgusting or anything!" Alfred said, putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I mean, it explains why you haven't had a girlfriend all of these years, that's about it. You forget that we grew up with Francis too! I'm fine with you playing for the other team! So what if you like dicks over chicks?"

Arthur cringed. "Only you could make being homosexual sound so crude." He scolded. Alfred laughed and soon Arthur found himself laughing with him; laughing in relief that he had been accepted. He could never tell Alfred that he was in love with him –not yet. He would never admit his feelings unless he was certain that he wouldn't lose his best friend. And now he was one step closer to that security.

* * *

><p>After Arthur came out of the closet to Alfred, Arthur found that he could be even more open with Alfred than he was used to. Or, really, he didn't have a choice. Alfred always asked his opinions on what he was wearing for his dates and demanded to know how it made him look good because 'Arthur was gay and could tell if I look hot'. Arthur would always glare at him for that and just to screw with him he would sometimes tell him that those pants that Alfred wore looked vile on him. This was despite the fact that they clung to Alfred's ass beautifully and Arthur had to fight not to be turned-on by such a sight. Amelia didn't deserve to see Alfred in such clothes.<p>

Arthur began to notice, as the weeks went by, that Alfred smiled less and less. It bothered him greatly at this discovery and demanded to know what was wrong. Alfred just shrugged and told him that he was fine, but Arthur knew better. He knew Alfred better than that. He couldn't lie to him. Arthur had to instead question Matthew. Matthew sighed as he informed him that Alfred was having relationship troubles. When Arthur asked for more details, Matthew wouldn't go on. He said that was for Alfred to tell him and so Arthur didn't push. The gang had an unspoken rule that if the third party wouldn't tell right away, then you shouldn't continue.

Alfred and Matthew were hanging out at Arthur's house one typical Tuesday night playing games. It was the first time in a while that Alfred was smiling properly and seemed back to his normal self. Amelia seemed to be bringing him down greatly. Arthur wondered why Alfred stayed with a girl that depressed him, but he never asked no matter how badly he wanted to. In the middle of Mario Kart the devil herself rung Alfred and the boy answered it much to Arthur's disgust. He seriously hated the girl.

"Hey babe, 'sup?" Alfred asked. Arthur couldn't hear the other end of the line well. "I'm over at Arthur's with Mattie." Alfred frowned at something she said. "What does that have to do with anything?" Another pause. Matthew and Arthur could see that Alfred was getting upset and so they paused their game to watch him. "Yes, Amelia, Arthur and I are screwing right here on the floor while I'm chatting with you with my brother watching. Can't you hear Arthur screaming my name?"

Arthur choked at the joke, but decided to join in if only to screw with Amelia. "Oh god Alfred, stop touching me there! You're going to make me cum!" He cried in fake pleasure in a loud enough voice. Matthew covered his mouth to stop his laugh from being heard. Alfred laughed too, collapsing onto the floor as Arthur couldn't resist anymore and laughed too.

"Hold on, Arthur! I'm-I'm already-" Alfred said back, but his laughing broke up the words, unable to keep a straight face and unable to finish his sentence. Matthew and Arthur laughed harder, rolling around on the floor. Alfred took a breath and Arthur heard screaming from the other end of the phone. "It was just a joke, babe!" Alfred said, his smile fading. "Chill out, I'm not doing anything with Arthur but playing Mario Kart." He stood up and walked to the other side of the room with a frown on his face. Arthur and Matthew calmed down to watched him with their own frowns. From what Arthur could tell Amelia was going off about the joke. He didn't regret what he had said because it wasn't his fault that the girl didn't get Alfred's humor, but he felt bad that Alfred had to take the heat. After a loud sigh, Alfred waved at them to keep playing the game and went outside of Arthur's bedroom to continue his argument.

Matthew grimaced and looked at Arthur. "_That's_ what's going on." He said to Arthur. "Amelia doesn't like it that Al's best friends with a gay guy. I think she knows that you love him."

Arthur was surprised. "Amelia knows?"

"She keeps telling Al that, but he said he won't believe her until you tell him that you love him straight out. That's probably good for you, huh?"

Arthur wasn't so sure. "What does that mean if one day I do confess?" He asked quietly.

"I don't think he'll hate you." Matthew said with a small smile. "We both know that Alfred could never hate you." Arthur smiled back a little, grateful for Alfred's twin. He then stood to turn his radio and plug in his iPod so that they could listen to some music. Alfred came back in a few minutes later, the fight he was having apparently calmed down. He grinned in appreciation at Arthur's music choice. The three of them shared a common love for Japanese music from their friend Kiku as well as country and punk rock. Amelia said something over the phone that caused Alfred to roll his eyes.

"No, I'm not going to turn down the music. I like it, even if you don't." He said, falling back onto Arthur's large bed. Amelia didn't like the same kind of music. She thought that only the Japanese or Asians should listen to Japanese music. Arthur scowled. Didn't a few years back Alfred say that he wanted a girl that liked the same type of music he did?

Arthur walked over to Matthew and kneeled down to lean into his ear, "Be truthful: do you think Amelia is perfect for Alfred? Based on what he said a few years ago?" Matthew looked at him in the eyes and then shook his head silently. Arthur knew that the boy was waiting for an 'Am I more perfect?' question from him, but he would not get it. He wasn't so petty that he would boost his confidence in such a way. Besides, he already knew that Alfred would be better suited with him. "Do you think Alfred should stay with Amelia? I mean, he looks more down these days."

"I know. I don't like it." Matthew whispered. Arthur hated it. Amelia wasn't right for Alfred. She'll never know Alfred as well as Arthur did. But Alfred wasn't gay. Arthur sighed. He didn't understand why Alfred couldn't see him that way. Arthur had always been here.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Artiiiiiie!" Alfred sang after Arthur's mother opened the door for him and they had greeted each other. "Let's go for a walk!" Arthur was sitting on the couch downstairs typing a report due for school in two days, his glasses that he needed for reading. He looked up to see Alfred grinning and wearing his own glasses that he had to wear now every day now that he was in his junior year. It had been a month since he had gotten them. It was what he deserved for playing video games so much and unfortunately he had dragged Matthew down with him. Both of them had to wear glasses all of the time. Now they were even harder to tell apart. Arthur was happy that he'd had the opportunity to learn how to tell them apart.<p>

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I have a report due, and is it not your anniversary with Amelia?" It burnt to say that. "Shouldn't you be with her?"

Alfred shrugged. "I'll hang out with her later. I haven't hung with you in a while!" It was true. Alfred had been busy with both practice and prom committee. He had volunteered when Arthur –who was the student council president- had mentioned he had needed people to work it because he wouldn't find enough. When Alfred had volunteered, he had gotten half of the football team and all of the cheerleaders to join him. Soon enough more people piled in to help and Arthur had a full committee. Though he had been glad, he had been too busy with other things that he couldn't help himself. He hadn't seen Alfred in two weeks besides meeting him every now and again at school and walking home from the bus stop. But the few times Arthur had seen him, Alfred didn't look very happy. He seemed down. Arthur knew who the cause was.

Arthur stood and closed his laptop. "May I go, Mum?" He asked his mother. The woman smiled kindly at him, seeing his carefully hidden hopeful look. She knew all about his love for Alfred. It was hard to hide it from a perceptive mother.

"Be back for tea time."

"Of course." Arthur said. He turned to Alfred. "Let me change first."

"Right!" Alfred followed Arthur up and into his bedroom. Arthur didn't even raise an eyebrow at the creeping. He had grown far too used to Alfred's peculiarities. He stripped off his pajama shirt and pants and grabbed a pair of jeans and the tee shirt Alfred had bought him for his birthday this year that had the Japanese Vocaloids Rin and Len on it. "You still have that?" He asked as Arthur pulled the shirt over his head.

"Yes. You make it sound like I would get rid of it in a few months." Arthur raised an eyebrow at him and tugged on his jeans.

Alfred shrugged. "I wasn't sure you liked it."

_I love it._ "I would've told you straight out if I disliked it."

"Yeah, I guess you would've, huh?" He laughed and Arthur slipped on some socks and shoes before the two left the house to go on their walk. Alfred wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulders and chuckled. "You're a prick like that."

Arthur ignored the heat rising to his cheeks and knocked Alfred's arms away and punched his shoulder. "If I'm a prick, then you're an arse."

"At least I don't have a stick up my ass-"

"Wha-I do not!"

"-and like it!" Alfred finished, joking about Arthur's sexuality again. He took off laughing as Arthur chased after him, screaming. They reached a small park where they'd often played together when they were little and Arthur tackled Alfred into the grass where the two rolled about wrestling. Their laughs filled the air as Arthur's anger left him and after a few minutes they collapsed and rested for a few minutes. "Hey you're not bad at tackling, Artie." Alfred said, looking at his friend.

"When I have a muscle-headed jock as a friend, how could I not know?" Arthur rolled his eyes and stood up to offer his hand to Alfred. The other boy took it and stood as well. Arthur's hand lingered for half a second longer than necessary before he turned and began to lead a walk along one of the trails in the park.

"I'm not a muscle-head!" Alfred protested with a grin as he walked next to Arthur.

"And yet I see you lifting weights every chance you get."

Alfred flexed his arms. "The ladies love to be held by a strong guy!" He bragged. Arthur couldn't help but agree that he did like the idea of being held in those arms.

Arthur scoffed and found a bench to sit on. The two sat down. "You have to combat your overeating of all of that crap somehow, I suppose."

"Hey!" The two laughed and Arthur watched Alfred as he grinned. Arthur's heart pounded pleasantly at the sight. Really, Alfred's smile could light the whole city when he had it on full-watt like he did now. Arthur felt that he should be blinded. He was glad to see it, though, because he hadn't seen that bright smile in so long. He wanted to call Alfred on it, but he didn't want to bring up Amelia. This was his and Alfred's time together.

Arthur put his chin in his hand as he watched Alfred go on about something that had occurred at football practice just yesterday. He couldn't help but think how easy it was, the two of them together. This is how it should be. It would be so easy for the two of them to date. Yes, there would be fighting, but that was already natural to them. Arthur could read Alfred like a book. He felt that nobody, except perhaps Matthew, knew Alfred better than he did. Arthur knew that he was better for Alfred. Alfred belonged with Arthur.

"Hey, isn't this easy?" Arthur murmured, but it caught Alfred's attention.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Arthur shook his head. Alfred stood. "That's right! How do I look today? I'm wearing this for my date tonight!" He turned around and for the first time Arthur noticed time that Alfred looked a little nicer than he usually did. He was wearing a red button-down shirt (that was a little messy after their little scuffle earlier, but it suited him better because it wasn't perfect) and some worn-out jeans. It was a pair that hugged his ass nicely and caused Arthur to want to sigh in appreciation. He didn't want Amelia to see, but at the same time he was glad that he was able to see it first. He wore his usual brown football jersey with the number '50' printed on the back. He hardly went anywhere without it. One day Arthur wanted to see Alfred completely dressed up. He would look stunning.

"I suppose it's fine." He stated, not telling his true feelings.

"That's good enough for me!" Alfred said with a grin and was about to plop back down onto the bench when a honk captured both of their attentions. Across the small grass clearing a smooth red convertible car parked next to the sidewalk and Amelia pulled off her sunglasses. Arthur felt his mood drop at the sight of her. She looked beautiful with her perfect makeup and perfect hair. From the look of it, she had on a tight blue cocktail dress with a small shawl over her petite frame. The dress barely seemed to contain her breasts. Arthur knew Amelia would bitch at Alfred for his attire compared to hers. It was times like this that Arthur realized just how hopeless it was to try to fight such a pretty girl.

"Alfie! Baby, come on!" She called and Alfred stood. He had a smile on his face, but Arthur sensed that it was strained. Perhaps he also sensed that Amelia would complain. Alfred motioned for Arthur to follow and the English boy did reluctantly.

"Hey babe!" Alfred said, leaning on the door. "What are you doing here? I thought our date wasn't until later?"

Amelia looked Alfred up and down, frowning at his shirt but nodding in appreciation at his pants. Arthur unwittingly felt jealous at the once over. He quickly shoved away the possessive feeling. "Well yeah, but then I saw you as I was driving and thought that we could start early! But you have to change your shirt. You can't wear that on our date. And you can't wear your jacket." She scolded.

"Arthur said I look fine, though." Alfred protested with a frown. Amelia sent a sharp look at Arthur and then smiled at Alfred. Arthur now was sure she knew of Arthur's feelings.

"Boys have different tastes from girls, baby." She said. "Now let me take you back to your house so you can change."

Alfred turned to Arthur and sighed silently with a roll of his eyes. "Come on, Arthur. We'll give you a ride back." He smiled.

Arthur shook his head. "No, thank you. I'd rather walk."

Alfred's smile dropped. "But we're going to my house anyway. You're right next door."

"I won't be a third wheel." He gave Alfred a small shove to get him into the car with a wave. He forced a small smile on his face and hoped that it didn't look like a grimace. "Go enjoy yourself. It's your anniversary after all." Alfred watched him for a moment before climbing into the car. Amelia immediately turned his head towards her and kissed him deeply, causing Arthur to hold back a wince. When she pulled away, she hugged him and glared at Arthur, clearly telling him to back off. Arthur rolled his eyes and walked away. He hated that bitch.

* * *

><p>It was the final match of the football season and Arthur was sitting in the bleachers with Matthew, Gilbert (Matthew's boyfriend. Arthur was apparently not the only gay one of the gang), Kiku (their Japanese friend who was close to Arthur), and (unfortunately) Francis. Alfred was playing in the football game and on the sidelines Amelia was leading her cheerleaders. Every now and again she would sickeningly wave to Alfred, who would wave back. Arthur was glad when occasionally Alfred waved at them.<p>

"I'm surprised you're not down there, Gilbert." Francis pointed out. He and Gilbert were the eldest of the group being seniors.

"Nah, I injured my arm a week ago." Gilbert said, rolling his shoulder a little and wincing. Matthew grabbed his hand.

"What are you guys doing about the dance?" He asked the group.

"I have a date." Francis said with a smile. Arthur shook his head in disgust. Francis had been jumping from partner to partner all week. He hated that his cousin was his vice-president. Arthur wasn't very well-liked because of his open sexuality (but that didn't do anything for Francis), but everybody knew him to be capable. Plus during the elections Alfred had been ranting about how he would vote for Arthur and so that gathered many more votes.

"I will be assisting the entertainment." Kiku said.

"Yes, thank you for that, Kiku." Arthur told him. "I'm sorry that you don't get to enjoy the dance."

"Oh, it is no trouble!" Kiku said quickly. "I did not have a date, so it is no trouble."

"If you said so." Arthur said with a frown.

"What about you, Arthur?" Gilbert asked. "Going to confess to you-know-who?" He nudged him purposefully. Arthur knocked the arm away.

"I'm only going to the dance to supervise." He looked down at Alfred. "He's going with his girlfriend, I'm sure."

"Do not give up so easily!" Francis said with a scowl. "How unlike you! How pathetic!"

"What did you say, you frog?" Arthur asked, becoming riled up.

"I called you pathetic! Spineless! How dare you give up so easily!" Francis said. "You should not give up on _amour_ so simply!"

"It's not simply! There's nothing I can do about it!"

"There is so!" He grabbed Arthur's jacket. "Come with _moi!_" He dragged him bodily through the stands where the rest of their friends followed until they were down behind the bleachers. Arthur ripped his arm away with a hard look.

"What do you want with me, frog?"

"You have been practicing your guitar, _oui_?" Francis asked randomly, throwing Arthur enough that he nodded in confusion. "Why not sing your confession?"

Arthur flushed. "There is no way I can do that!"

"And why not? You can sing it at the dance! We have a small time area we need to fill anyway." Arthur scowled, knowing that Francis was right. There was just enough room for a song.

"But I don't have a song or lyrics! The dance is two nights from now!"

"Hey, I can play the drums." Gilbert spoke up.

"And I can play guitar as well." Matthew agreed. Arthur already knew that. He, Alfred, and Matthew had all taken guitar lessons this year.

"I can play bass." Kiku said.

"I see you have a band." Francis said smugly. Arthur looked at his friends and although he was still against it, he felt extremely grateful.

"You all would be willing to help me?" He asked quietly.

"You and Al would be a great couple." Matthew said with a smile.

"And his girlfriend's becoming a huge bitch." Gilbert added. The rest of them nodded a little in agreement. Arthur sighed.

"But we still don't have anything."

"We'll work on the music," Matthew said, "if you work on the lyrics. We'll keep it a little bit country because Al likes that."

"And I will get you scheduled for your quick performance." Francis said. Arthur looked around them and shook his head.

"Fine. Then we should get started as soon as possible."

That night Arthur went home and sat at his desk to think up lyrics he could use. He had many ways of confessing, but he didn't want to be completely obvious who he was singing about. He wouldn't say Alfred's name in the song. But now that he had the chance, he couldn't think of words. Arthur texted Matthew. The boy replied by telling him to use his experiences with Alfred so that Alfred would know it was him being talked about. Arthur stared at his blank paper. His experiences? He thought back to his years with Alfred and thought of Alfred's times with his girlfriend. He thought of his feelings during those times.

He began writing.

* * *

><p>"Are you seriously not going?" Alfred asked as they stood at Alfred's backdoor chatting. Arthur had taken the hole in the fence that so long ago Alfred had crawled through. Alfred looked so handsome. He was wearing a black button-down shirt and matching black slacks. He had a deep blue bowtie on that surprised Arthur a bit. A couple years ago when he and Alfred had been watching Doctor Who, Arthur had said that bowties <em>were<em> cool when Alfred had said they weren't. But now he was wearing one. His hair was perfectly brushed in exception to that one cowlick that defied gravity that would never stay down. His breath smelt of mouth wash. He looked exquisite. Arthur envied Amelia once more.

"No. And if I do, it's to supervise."

"Why?" Alfred whined. "Come on! Come to the dance!"

"Alfred, I don't have a date." Arthur pointed out. "I will not go. I'll be around later to check on things, but I'm staying home for the most part to study." Alfred pouted.

"Go with friends."

"I'm not going to be a third wheel."

"You won't be!"

"I will."

"Alfred! Amelia's here." Matthew poked his head out the back door and smiled as he saw Arthur. Arthur felt a bubble of anxiety pop in him at the sight of the twin because it reminded him of what they were going to be doing later on tonight. Tonight he would be confessing. They had been working hard on Arthur's song until they felt they had it. It was all up to Arthur now.

Alfred turned back to Arthur. "Come see me when you get there, okay?"

Arthur shrugged. "Maybe." He turned to climb through the hole in the fence but Alfred grabbed his arm.

"No maybe. You will, right?" Alfred had a serious look on his face.

"…Sure." Arthur said after a moment, confused. Alfred released him and Arthur climbed through the hole. He made his way up to his bedroom where Francis, Gilbert, and Kiku were waiting. They watched as Alfred got into Amelia's car and they drove off. Matthew then joined them a moment later. "Kiku and I will take the instruments and equipment to the gymnasium while you guys go ahead, correct?" He asked them.

Gilbert nodded. "We'll go on at, what time?" He turned to Francis.

"Nine o' clock." Francis informed them. "We have enough time. Just make sure you dress correctly, Arthur." Arthur glared at him. This would be the night Arthur would dress completely improperly for a dance, if only to accentuate his point in his song. They had all agreed on it. The time started.

Arthur was nervously as hell as he sat in the back on the stage and watched as Alfred danced with Amelia. He seemed to shine in the low lights of the dance and Amelia's deep blue dress sparkled at the lighting on them. They were the most popular couple there, what with Alfred winning the game two nights ago. The mood was perfect. Arthur felt like an outcast in his plain white tee shirt and dark blue jeans that he knew made his ass look good. He wore sneakers and he had tried to fix his hair, but it had done nothing. His glasses were at home, unneeded in this situation. He only needed them for reading. Every now and again Alfred would look around him and Arthur felt his heart swell in hope that Alfred was searching for him.

He glanced over at Kiku, who was tuning the equipment. They had five minutes left. Arthur looked back outside of the curtain and saw Gilbert and Matthew break from the rest of the dancers to head to the side. They soon joined Arthur and Kiku on stage. Alfred noticed his brother's disappearance onto the stage and frowned in confusion. He turned to Francis who was next to him and asked him a question. Francis chuckled and responded, but Alfred only looked more confused.

"Arthur." Kiku said, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. "It's time."

Arthur nodded and walked to his place to pick up his guitar. It was only an acoustic one, but it was what he needed for his slightly-country song. Gilbert took his place at the drums and Matthew and Kiku picked up their guitars as well. Arthur took a deep breath as the teacher outside of the curtains announced that a song would be played live. Arthur turned to his friends who grinned at him. "Thank you." He told them. "No matter how my confession goes, thank you for helping me."

"No problem!" Gilbert said for all of them and the curtains spread. A spot-light landed on Arthur and blinked to be able to see past it to the crowd. Most of their faces were blurred out by the light, but Arthur clearly saw Alfred's stunned face and Francis's encouraging one. The teachers, he could see, disapproved of Arthur's choice in apparel, but Arthur at the moment didn't care. This was his moment and all he cared about was Alfred's opinion of him.

He took a breath and stepped towards his microphone to turn it on. "Hello, my name is Arthur Kirkland, as most of you might know. I –and my friends- just wanted to dedicate a song to someone who I won't name, but I hope knows who I'm talking about. I've been in love with him for quite some years and if you'll allow me, I want to sing." He backed away from the microphone a little and waited for objections. None came, however, but he noticed that Amelia was trying to get Alfred to go with her somewhere. Alfred refused to move anywhere but closer to the stage, though. Arthur smirked and started to play the short beginning on his guitar with the little accompaniment.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said._

_She doesn't get your humor like I do._

Arthur took another breath to calm himself really quickly. His heart was pounding furiously in his chest. He felt as if it would explode but he wasn't ruining this chance. He would push through.

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do._

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts,_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time!_

Alfred's eyes had widened some and he was walking faster to get closer to the stage. Arthur's confidence in his song was growing. So far Alfred wasn't disgusted.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me._

_You belong with me._

Arthur strummed his guitar and stepped back to gather his breath again during the short instrumental break. He then stepped forward to begin singing again.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it 'ought to be._

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_

'_Hey, isn't this easy?'_

If Alfred didn't know who Arthur was singing about before, he certainly did now as he froze in his spot. Arthur pushed onward.

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down._

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, what'cha doing with a girl like that?_

Arthur hated having to slur his words together, but he wasn't able to keep his proper grammar if he wanted to match the song. That's what he got for all of the last-minute planning.

_But she wears high-heels, I wear sneakers,_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find _

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

The crowd seemed to love the song. They were cheering and dancing to it. Francis shoved Alfred forward and Arthur met his eyes as he sang the chorus.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see you belong with me._

_Standing by and waiting at your back door,_

_All this time how could you not know, baby, you belong with me?_

_You belong with me._

The song had picked up with Matthew guitar becoming louder to add the rock portion to the song as Arthur strummed quickly as he sang with all of his heart. He had to get his point across to Alfred now.

_Oh! I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night._

_I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're 'bout to cry!_

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams._

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me!_

His voice softened as the song became softer and slowed back to its original pace.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see,_

The song picked up pace quickly. Alfred was now at the front of the stage.

_You belong with me?_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know, baby, you belong with me?_

_You belong with me._

_You belong with me!_

_Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me?_

_You belong with me._

The song ended on that note and Arthur stepped back, not looking at Alfred as he tried to get back his breath. The crowd cheered at the end of the song and Arthur couldn't help the grin on his face. For that one moment, he was worry-free. He was the star of his moment. And then he saw Amelia's face glaring daggers of hatred at him and everything came back to Arthur. He looked around for Alfred, but found him missing. The teacher came out and thanked them for the song and the curtains began to close. Arthur immediately put down his guitar and ran over to his friends.

"Did you see what happened to Alfred? He was in front of the stage I thought-" He began.

"Arthur!" Arthur froze and the group saw Alfred huffing and staring at Arthur with wide blue eyes. Just like the day Arthur first met him. Arthur was suddenly fearful to go meet him. This was the moment of truth. He would probably be rejected. Arthur wanted to hang onto his heart for a little longer, but someone pushed him from behind and he looked back to see his friends grinning at him and Matthew motioning for him to go. Arthur's legs felt like lead as he stepped carefully towards Alfred.

Alfred just continued to stare at Arthur like he had developed a second head and Arthur shifted under his gaze and looked everywhere but at him. The silence between them permeated. They were alone because Kiku, Gilbert, and Matthew had left the other way. Finally Arthur realized he had to do something or nothing would happen.

He cleared his throat.

That seemed enough to bring Alfred out of his shock and he shook his head before taking off his glasses. "Holy shit, Artie." He said.

Arthur sighed that his first words. "Only you can say something so crude in a moment like this."

Alfred grinned nervously but then it dropped. "That song…was it for me?"

Arthur blushed a little because now he had to say it point-blank. "It's not like it was specifically for you. I just wanted to sing and it happened to be about you." Okay, maybe not point-blank, but close enough.

Alfred rubbed the back of his head, messing up his hair. "So…you're in love with me?"

Arthur closed his eyes, not liking Alfred's hesitance. Alfred wasn't hesitant. "Yes, I am. I already know that you're not going to accept my feelings but," he felt embarrassed as tears entered his eyes and he willed them away, but more can unwillingly, "I don't want to ruin our friendship. That's why I've hidden it for so long, so please just don't hate me!" He lowered his head. His pride was stinging at the begging, but he didn't want anything ruined. He didn't want to lose Alfred's friendship.

"Wha-Artie, what are you saying?" Alfred demanded and grabbed Arthur's shoulders. Arthur wiped his tears furiously so as to not add to his humiliation. "Who said anything about us not being friends?"

Arthur only laughed thankfully. "Thank god." He said and wrapped his arms around Alfred's shoulders to hug him. Alfred hugged him back. "The last thing I want is to lose you."

"Artie." Arthur looked up a little to look into Alfred's eyes. He was only slightly taller than Arthur himself was. His blue eyes were unhindered by Alfred's glasses and they swirled with emotions Arthur wouldn't be able to read even if his head wasn't clouded with emotions of his own. "Arthur." Alfred corrected himself and Arthur watched those eyes becoming closer before closing. His eyes widened as he felt Alfred's lips on his before he gripped the back of the boy's jacket to pull himself closer and close his eyes. Alfred's arms wrapped around Arthur's waist and pulled him flush against him as his mouth opened. Arthur responded by tipping his head to the side and their tongues tangled together.

Arthur was filled to the brim with even more emotions than before. But this time they were all good and at this one moment everything was perfect. After a minute Arthur couldn't withstand the lack of oxygen and pulled away with a gasp. A thin strand of saliva connected them for a moment longer before it snapped. Alfred's eyes were hooded and dark and Arthur was sure he didn't look any less delectable than he did now. But he didn't get to explore this any farther as Alfred's eyes focused on something behind Arthur's back. Arthur turned to look and saw Amelia gazing at them in shock.

"I'll go talk to her." Alfred murmured and they let go of each other. Arthur didn't stick around to watch and left the building through the back door, missing the warmth of Alfred's hold already. He touched his lips as he made his way to the entrance of the school. He would walk home because he needed the time to think. He was glad he wore sneakers.

Alfred had kissed him and it was wonderful. Technically it was Arthur's first kiss, too. Arthur cursed the fact that he had been in love with Alfred for so long. He didn't get the chance to be with other people because he had been pining after his lover for his best friend. But Alfred had kissed him. What did that mean? Did that mean he accepted his feelings? Or did he pity him? No, Alfred wasn't the type to kiss someone out of pity. But he didn't dare let his hopes rise.

"Artie!" He heard a familiar call and he paused to see Alfred running after him. Arthur's heart began to pound again and Alfred caught up, out of breath. "Why'd you leave?"

"I was going to let you finish your evening with your girlfriend." Arthur admitted.

"But she's not my girlfriend!" Arthur was stunned. Alfred had broken up with his year-long girlfriend because of Arthur?

"A-are you sure?" He asked.

Alfred grinned and Arthur was sure that the smile really did light up the whole town. Alfred then pulled Arthur into a tight hug that Arthur pushed away against. It was too tight. Alfred relaxed his grip but didn't let him go. "Things have been going bad for a while, but I haven't had the courage to break up with her." He pressed his lips to Arthur's neck and the boy shivered at the touch. "I haven't liked her for a long time."

Arthur told himself to breathe. "Then what?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Alfred pulled back to look at his face, still smiling. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Arthur's gently before pulling away. "After your coming out of the closet, I started thinking about why I didn't notice before that you were gay and how you acted and I thought of what Mattie said all those years ago about how it sounded like I was describing you, remember?" Arthur nodded. Alfred released him and grabbed his hand to pull him along to walk. "I then wondered what would happen if I did like you and as soon as I thought that I thought that it wouldn't be bad."

"It wouldn't be bad to like me?" Arthur questioned with a raised eyebrow. He liked the feeling of his and Alfred's hands linked.

"Nope!" Alfred laughed. "But then I thought that would make me gay too, but I found that I didn't really care. I mean, Matt's gay, Francis is bi, and Gilbert's gay, and you're gay, so there's not a problem. But I like girls too, so I'm bi. I liked Amelia, but she kind of…"

"Became a bitch."

"Yeah, pretty much. I would've said something to you and I was hopeful when Amelia kept saying that she was sure you liked me, but I didn't want to believe it unless you told me." Alfred closed his eyes while looking down, ecstatic. "I'm so happy she was right!" They were nearing their neighborhood and Alfred took off his shoes. "Let's race! I'm too excited to keep walking like this!" He then took off.

"Al-!" Arthur began and then gave up to chase after him. The two of them laughed as the cold air of the evening rushed past them and whipped their hair around. Arthur managed to keep pace with Alfred running barefoot and they reached Arthur's house and they raced into his backyard and tagged the tree that long ago Arthur had searched for faeries in. Arthur fell to the ground to catch his breath with Alfred, giggling at his adrenaline.

Alfred rolled over and leaned over Arthur, causing the English boy's eyes to widen. Alfred laughed. "I love you, Artie!" He said. Arthur reached up and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. After a few moments he pulled back and murmured,

"I love you too, you wanker."

"So I belong with you?" He teased.

"I don't know what took you so long to realize that." He then pulled him down again and kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Clichéd ending is cliché. XD I still like it.**


End file.
